Love of a Lifetime: The Story of Lily and James Po
by StradCelloGrl123
Summary: Lily has always hated James but will the hate last forever? Will James crack under the constant rejection? And how does the couple get together? Picks up from Snapes Worst Memory
1. Snape's Worst Memory

"Leave him _alone."_

"If you'll go out with me, Evans," he said quickly. "Go on….Go out with me, and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again."

"Hah! I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid," Lily said. Then Snape directed his wand straight at James; James's robes splattered with blood. He then whirled around and turned Snape upside down his robes falling over his head to reveal his chicken like legs and a pair of fading knickers.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" she shouted. She had her wand out now. James and Sirius eyed it cautiously.

"Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you," said James.

"Take the curse off of him then!"

James sighed and countercursed him. "There you go, you're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus-"

"I don't need help from filthy Mudbloods like her!" he said

Lily felt her eyes burning, "Fine, I won't bother in the future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, Snivellus."

"Apologize to Evans!" James demanded pointing his wand at Snape.

"I don't want you to make him apologize; you're as bad as he is."

"What?!!! I'd Never call you a- you know what!"

"Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off that stupid Snitch, walking down the corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can- I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK." She turned and as she heard the echoes of James voice in the background.

James watched Lily ignore him as she disappeared in the mist of the lake. He turned around as he shook his head out of amazement. "What is it with her?" he asked trying to make it look like it wasn't a big deal. But it obviously wasn't working.

"Reading between the lines, I'd say she thinks your conceited mate," replied Sirius who was leaning against of a tree as he winked at a 3rd year Hufflepuff. Remus got up from reading his book, "Don't worry about it mate, she'll come around. Come on lets head in." He punched James lightly on the shoulder and walked into the castle.

Lily stormed into her dormitory and slammed the door behind her, Startling Cecile and So-Young two of Lily's many friends at Hogwarts. "He's such a little bloody idiot?"

"Who?" asked So-Young with a heavy Korean accent.

"Do you have to ask?" said Cecile.

"Oh... James?" Lily's jaw shifted to the side answering the question.

"Yeah, 'Oh…' God, for how smart you are you're just as dense" So-Young's jaw dropped and she grabbed her pillow and attacked Cecile as she laughed. Lily shook her head and walked out; she was outside the doors of the Great Hall when she ran head into James. Both fell back, James got up and held a hand out towards Lily to help her up. She looked at it disgustingly and got up on her own. "Come off it Evans. You can't hate me forever…" he said gently, yet impatiently.

"Really? I Intended on doing just that…" she retorted as she walked into the Great Hall with James following behind her. She waved to Amos Diggory, and continued walking towards her friends. "Oh, come on….." James said desperately. Lily whipped around smacking James in the face with her deep red hair. "How about this? You stop being suck an immature little twit then I'll think about it." She said with vigor. "I'm sorry you're going to have to define that for me." Replied James…

"AHHHHHH….." she screamed as she stormed off towards her friends.

He watched Lily go off; he turned to see his friends look at him sympathetically. "James, my friend, don't you think you should give up?" asked Peter.

"Oy! Shut up!" said Sirius and Lupin as they slapped him upside the head. Peter instantly hunched back over his food. James sat down beside Sirius and began pouring himself pumpkin juice, and started drinking as he stared at Lily down the table. He then thought, "Will she ever like me?"

Chapter 2


	2. Day 2 an i know sooo original, but i cou...

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry potter characters or any of the plots to the books. This is strictly a fanfiction and all the rights to Harry potter are JK Rowling's.

"So, Lily…When are you going to give him a date?" asked So-Young across the table. "Yeah anyways." chimed in Cecile.

"Never,"

"Yeah, sure" they both replied. Lily shot them a "I'm going to kill you if you don't SHUT UP" look. "We'd better get going now, or du Pre is gonna kill us." said Cecile. Lily got up still looking a little miffed about the run in with James, and walked with the girls.

"So, Jamesie I know something that will cheer you up!" said Sirius as the Marauders walked to Transfiguration, "Look who's in front of us!" James smiled mischievously at his friends, "Oh, Snivellous!"

"What do you want Potter!" he spat.

"Oh…now no need for harsh words Snivelly." He said as he twiddled with his wand in his pocket. "I just wanted to speak with you about what you said to _my_ Lily yesterday."

"You mean that mudblood? She deserved it. Getting into my business."

"Now you see that's where I beg to differ, you bloody git." James flicked his wand out of his pocket. "Furnunculus" boils started forming all over Snape's body. "Now, what were you going to say?" James asked as Snape screamed in horror.

Lily then turned around as she heard a familiar scream, her face got red from the site in front of him, "POTTER!"

"Yes Lily dearest." He replied sweetly.

"What are you doing to him?!"

"Just giving him some boils to match the ones on his brain love,"

"Countercurse him, NOW."

"But I'm trying to get him for you Lilykins,"

"Yeah, well stop doing me favors."

"Only if you go out with me…" Lily threw her head back and laughed, "You won't take no when I say it nicely will you?" (A/N: Like last time was nicely…)

"No, I'll never take no. Whether you say it to me nicely or not." Lily's faced burned as red as her hair, as her temper fired up once again, "TAKE THE DAMN CURSE OFF NOW!"

"You know you're beautiful when you're mad…" James crooned as he went up to touch her hair. She slapped his hand away, then upside the head. "NOW!"

"Alright, alright." He said as he muttered the countercurse.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome, now will you go on a date with me?"

"NO," she turned around and walked over to her friends with a smile on her face.

Cecile, So-Young, and Lily walked into the classroom laughing about what Snape looked like with all the boils on him. They walked to the empty seats in the back of the classroom and sat. Then the Marauders walked in, "I still don't get it," James said as he sat down, "Why won't she go out with me?"

"Can't say mate." replied Remus.

"Maybe you're trying too hard," squeaked Peter

"Shut up" screamed Remus and Sirius

"Sorry"

Professor du Pre, a short, blonde haired, yet attractive male teacher walked in, "Good morning class,"

"Good morning Professor."

"Today we will be learning how to create a _Temperious Potion_. Any one know what it is for?"

"To get rid of Evans's temper!" shouted Sirius as the class burst into laughter.

"No," he said with a chuckle, "it was actually used to get rid of high temperatures while one was ill. It almost works like a muggle medicine, but more effectively. Turn to page 320 in you books and read about them, and I would like you to write a 2 foot long essay for me to turn in on Thursday."

Lily was starting to read the introductory with great interest until Cecile spoke to her, "Lils?"

"Yeah?" she answered off-handedly. "When are you going to at least be nice to James? I mean you may not realize it, but he can be really nice."

"And pig headed, pompous, annoying, shall I go on?"

"Just give him a chance." Lily started ignoring her and writing her essay.

Meanwhile, James stared at Lily from the back of the classroom and sighed. Remus and Sirius looked at each other around jams, and stuck a finger in their mouths, "Aaaarrghhhh!"

The whole class turned around to find James standing up in his seat rubbing his ears, "That's disgusting!" Then Lily turned around and looked at him, he quickly sat down "You two are soooo gonna get your arse's kicked when we get to lunch."

"Stupid idiot," Lily muttered. The bell then rang, and class was dismissed.


	3. You were Always a Friend

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by JKR herself and not by anyone else that's including me

A/N: Thanks babygirl1990 for the reviews, and for other readers please review, I want to know what you think. Also, I'm sorry that the chapters are so short; I've been working on several formal lab write ups and such for the past couple of weeks. I will make them longer….now ON WITH THE STORY

At dinner Lily was doing her usual chatting with her friends; and James….well James was doing his usual admiring of Lily down the table, while trying to make it look like he wasn't (TRYING being the key word). "She looks gorgeous today." James sighed to himself. Lily then looked over to her left and made eye contact with James. She struggled to not smile at James, for she had always thought of as pleasing to the eye, but it was just his pompous, pig-headed, man-whore, jerk-like, big-man-on campus air that she despised and thought he'd never grow out of. Quickly she turned around and started talking to Cecile and So-Young again.

"Was she trying to hold down a smile?" asked himself silently, "Naahh, couldn't be…but then again…" he smiled to himself and turned his attention to his food. "Oy, what you smiling about Jamesie?"

"Nothing Padfoot, nothing…"

"I think it is about something…No, no someone.. " he said slyly, then broke out into song "'lily my one and only love is in my heart and in your eyes will she or won't she want him no one knows for sure!'" (A/N: I know the smashing pumpkins didn't come out till the what early 90's, but hey only song I could think of with the name lily in it).

The whole hall heard Sirius's drunken like singing and turned to face him, laughing not with him this time more like at him. He continued with the some until Professor du Pre came in clapping, "Bravo Mr. Black, now if you'll kindly save our ears." He said with a smile/

"Gladly John!" Professor du Pre shot him the "its fine this time but never again" look at him, which made Sirius shut up.

Lily glared at Sirius, then at James and stormed over to them. "You think that was funny don't you!" she hissed in his ear.

"Oooo touchy, touchy aren't we Lilykins..." said Sirius.

"Shut Up!"

"Lily…" said James.

"No! I won't go out with you!"

"I wasn't going to ask you that." replied James quietly.

"Oh…" she said blushing

"I was going to say no, and it wasn't my idea." He got up and left, leaving Lily just staring after him.

"Why is it so hard to get close to her?" James wondered as he walked along the shores of the lake. He walked slowly kicking the pebbles on the ground as he walked. James heaved a great sigh as he turned to the lake; the serenity reminded him of Lily, with the emerald colored waters that so resembled her eyes. He turned slowly and a streak of auburn caught his eye, and he looked up. It was Lily sitting only a few meters ahead of him looking out to the lake. She slowly got up, and looked contently at the water, then turned. She saw James and sighed with frustration. Lily turned and walked away toward the castle. "Hey Lily! Wait up!" yelled James. She kept on walking though. He thought she was still mad, when really, she just didn't hear him.

James turned and kicked a stone as hard as he could. He once again heaved a great sigh and left as Lily did. Lily watched him from behind a door and as he came within 50 meters of the door started to walk towards their common room. "Hey Lily?" he'd try one more time. She turned around slowly, smiled a tad at him then replied, "Yeah."

"Umm…"

"What is James Potter speechless for once?" she joked.

"No, actually what do I have to do to get close to you. Be your friend, boyfriend, colleague, something?" he asked desperately. She gave him a sad smile, and said, "Nothing, as far as I'm concerned you always were a colleague. Just give me some time, I just need to think things through, but you were always my friend James no matter what I said." With that she walked up to the Gryffindor common room and into her dorm. Where she collapsed on her four poster with a smile. "He really isn't that bad." She said quietly.

James smiled as he watched Lily walk up the stairs. When she was in the common room, he turned around and screamed, "YES!" the very little students that were roaming the halls turned around and stared at him. He then shot them a deathly glare and they all turned around and continued on their way. James ran to the Gryffindor common room and plopped on the leather couch in front of the fire, the fire that so reminded him of Lily in all aspects.

The next day was Hogsmeade weekend and Lily, So-Young and Cecile were trying on each others clothes, in their now horrific mess of a dormitory. "What do you think?" asked So-Young as she posed in a pair of American Eagle super low rise jeans and a light green track jacket with a light pink camisole underneath. Her black hair was put up in a messy bun and had little rose clips in. "You look great!" said Lily.

"Great enough to get Remus Lupin's attention?"

"Great enough to get Amos Diggory's attention!" screamed Cecile. The girls laughed. "What are you wearing Lily?" asked So-Young. Lily stood in front of her closet and contemplated, with one hand on her hips. She flipped through the clothes stopping once in a while and looking at something, then flipping through again. Finally, after 30 minutes of flipping, they saw Lily grab some things then walk into the bathroom. She came out wearing a mini skirt with a pink striped Ralph Lauren shirt, layered on top of a graphic t. She had on a pair of sued clogs, and to top it all off, she curled her hair with a little side part. "God took you long enough." said Cecile, as she was dressed before both of the two. The girls picked up their purses and headed out the door.

"Hey look who it is?" said So-Young, as she nodded ahead of them to the Marauders. Lily ignored her and they continued to walk towards Hogsmeade. James then turned around and saw Lily, "Hey Lily!" She turned around, and for the second time in their years at Hogwarts smiled at him. "Hi James," she replied as she walked over. Both sides were amazed at their attitudes toward each other. James and Lily started to walk together just a trace ahead of the two. "What's up with those two?" whispered Cecile to Sirius. "Don't know." He replied. Remus and So-Young started to lag behind them, "Hey Sirius we're gonna go off by ourselves!" shouted Remus as he and So-Young ran off towards

"Great the leaves me with you." Said Cecile.

"Yeah!"

James and Lily continued walking leaving the others behind. Lily turned and looked over her shoulder. "Think we shocked them?"

"Yeah." laughed James as he ran a hand through his black hair. Lily smiled at him and they continued to walk. Stopping in Honeydukes, ice cream shops, and other little places on their way as most friends would do when hanging out. Only thing that was different was the gaping mouths and weird stares they received as they went from shop to shop.


	4. A kiss, and a frozen lily

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by JKR herself and not by anyone else that's including me

A/N: Thanks everyone for reviewing! Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, but I've had science fair crap and midterms and junk to do…Keep on reviewing love to hear what you think. PLEASE NO FLAMES!

James and Lily continued walking around Hogsmeade together; joking, playfully shoving each other, and talking. "So, what are you planning on doing over the summer?" asked James.

"Well umm, just staying with the family and such. We might be going to Rome for a week or so from what my mum has told me. Other than that, I really don't know."

"That's nice." Replied James. Then there was a sudden silence between the two.

"So, how do you think you did on your OWLS?" asked Lily to break the silence.

"Pretty well I think you?"

"I think I did alright."

"We should be heading back to the castle. It's getting late." Lily looked at her watch quickly, "Your right. We better go." The two slowly walked up to the castle bags in hand, as the sun started to set. James then looked at Lily and stared at her in such an admiring way, that it would make any girl jealous. When the two got to the castle entrance, Lily stopped and turned towards the sunset. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"You're beautiful..." replied James lovingly before he could stop himself. Lily then turned to him and looked at him questioningly, then punched in the shoulder playfully. "Stop joking…" she said as she laughed, but part of her knew he was serious.

The two entered the castle and headed toward the Great Hall. They walked into the Great Hall chatting rather comfortably. James and Lily then headed over towards their friends who were all sitting together: Remus and So-Young (who must I say got pretty cozy in the last few hours… and NO not in the way that you think for you all with dirty minds) and Cecile was putting up with Sirius. "Hey guys!" said Lily cheerfully as she sat in between Sirius and Cecile. "Thank God you're here; get me away from this bloody idiot!" Cecile whispered in Lily's ear. Lily smiled as she and James sat between Sirius and Cecile. "Oy! Prongs what you doing? Cecile and I were just getting cozy!"

"Sorry to burst your bubble Padfoot, but I think it was pretty one-sided." Replied James.

"That's what you think, but it's all part of her trick playing hard to get, while fulfilling her every desire; to spend time with me…"

The group of friends laughed at this remark, as Sirius stood (or more like sat) looking dumbfounded.

After dinner, everyone strolled out to their dormitories; Lily and James on the other hand, went for a little stroll around the castle, as friends of course. " I can't believe how daft Sirius is," said Lily, " Doesn't he get that Cecile despises him?"

"I don't know he has to have some faith doesn't he?" replied James as he looked at Lily adoringly.

"Yes, but not to the point where he's as daft as a horses behind."

James laughed, " Yes, but Lily, I think the question is how you can be so daft and not realize how so right we are for each other." He turned towards her and kissed her on the lips lightly, and started to walk casually away as if nothing happened; leaving Lily in a state of what seemed shock.


End file.
